Al pasado
by Solitudely
Summary: Aquel muchacho fue hasta la maquina y puso un año del siglo XXl, uno al azar, no le importaba mucho y luego puso el día en especifico "23 de abril". Sonrió con dejadez acariciando los números recordando la fecha. Iba a viajar al pasado...


Unas amigas me dijeron que era el cumple de Iggy, sí, me lo dijeron, yo en si no me acorde ¿pecadora? quizá, quizá, pero con suerte me acuerdo del cumple de Aerith, Zack y Cloud (Final Fantasy) el de unos cuantos familiares y sería. Tengo una PÉSIMA memoria, lo lamento ;_;

**Dedicado**** a****:** Arthur por su cumpleaños, atrasado…pero igual cuenta ¿verdad?, y claro, para todas las que gustan de este personaje y del US/UK.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Personajes y/o parejas:** Alfred, Arthur, Adult!Alfred (?) mención de Francis. Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, Adult!Estados Unidos/Reino Unido.

** Advertencia**: Hemmm, no sé…, realmente no lo sé. Futurista (¿eso puede ser una advertencia?). No me gusta poner temáticas comunes en mis fic, así que si es extraño no sé.

* * *

><p>Una habitación de color blanco de rincón a rincón, sólo el contenido de ésta variaba de manera no muy colorida, uno cuantos toques de plateado, de plomo y blanco algo más sucio pero ningún otro color, muchos cables abarcaban aquel extraño contenedor.<p>

Y allí, ese muchacho la miraba con curiosidad. Tenía un pelo rubio tirado la mayoría para atrás, ojos azules como el cielo y una tez clara. Debía de tener aproximadamente por apariencia de 27 a 28 años. Pero se conservaba de manera increíble. Era alguien bastante atractivo. Aquel muchacho fue hasta la maquina y puso un año del siglo XXl, uno al azar, no le importaba mucho y luego puso el día en especifico "23 de abril" . Sonrió con dejadez acariciando los números recordando la fecha, en eso entre uno de sus superiores.

—¿Estados Unidos? ¿Dónde crees que vas? —decía con autoridad.

El muchacho suspiró levemente y llevó una mano a su cabeza rascándose un poco.

—Voy… a hacer algo…

—¿Al pasado?

—No puedo evitarlo…—respondió espontáneamente con una sonrisa sumamente triste.

Ese día, en aquella época también era aquel día de abril.

—No se preocupe, volveré dentro de poco…

Su jefe dudo un poco cruzándose de brazos pero dejo al muchacho ir, era responsable después de todo, muy a pesar de todo lo era.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Arthur estaba ese día allí, tratando de aparentar que era un día normal pero no lo era, era cierto. Era un día más en el año, pero no en "sus años", para él era diferente. Aún así, trató de no prestarle mucha importancia, el resto no lo hacía ¿entonces porque él lo haría?,

Cocinando algo para ese día, para una mesa donde no había acompañantes. Pero ¿qué importaba?, era eso lo que pensaba aquel británico poniendo algo no identificado al plato que preparaba, fue allí cuando siente el leve sonido de la puerta.

Va hacia ésta y mira de reojo, era ¿Alfred?, sí, tal parecía que era él.

Se le hizo extraño, le rogó a dios que no viniera a simplemente molestarlo. Frunció su cara y abrió la puerta dejándola entreabierta para volver a la cocina, no pensaba saludarlo con un "Bienvenido, gracias por asistir a mi NO fiesta de cumpleaños"

Sintió suavemente los pasos, se le hizo extraña que no empezara la conversación con un tema ruidoso o sin sentido.

Volteó un poco la vista, tan sólo un poco para ver a ese Alfred parado allí, se veía…diferente, más adulto. Pero aquellos ojos, eran inconfundibles, eran de Estados Unidos. El sujeto continuaba allí, mirando a Iggy, tan fascinado y sorprendido que hizo que el anglosajón se sintiera observado. Esos orbes no dejaban de mirarlo, con fascinación, con cariño con ¿amor? ¿quién era aquel sujeto?

Aquel personaje, supuestamente Alfred fue corriendo hasta Inglaterra y le abrazó fuertemente de manera sorpresiva. Si, quizá fuera él.

—¿Qué te paso? Te ves más…¿viejo?

—Mira quien lo dice, tú siempre eras el viejo para mí, ahora debo lucir unos 5 años mayor que tú, no más…—reía mientras abrazaba más a Inglaterra con fuerza, con experiencia.

Como si lo hubiera abrazado toda una vida, como si supiera exactamente como hacerlo para que aquel británico no deseara salirse de aquel abrazo. Incluso el inglés se sentía extrañamente encantado. Ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo para pensar porque Estados Unidos lo estaba abrazando, porque... era ¿él verdad? Pero por qué tenía una apariencia un tanto…diferente.

Aquel Alfred se acercó al rostro de el inglés, este vaciló un poco ante sus acciones, ¿qué hacia?, no entendía que sucedía. Todo era tan extraño. El americano se aproximó dulcemente hasta él en medio del abrazo y puso su cara en su cuello con sutileza. Un leve cosquilleo comenzó a invadir al británico. Estaba nervioso y sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. A USA definitivamente le pasaba algo.

El estadounidense en efecto, trató de contenerse pero le fue imposible, la inercia de los labios del inglés era demasiada. Ambos estaban frente a frente y los labios del americano simplemente no resistieron. Los unió, sus labios a los del británico dejándolo completamente perplejo. Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que el inglés entrara en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo e hiciera algo pero le fue totalmente inútil.

Aquel Alfred lo fue arrinconando más, saboreando su boca de manera más dulce y especial que jamás había sentido. Cada roce de sus labios parecía decirle a aquel británico "te amo", era único. Fue cerrando los ojos y tomó al americano por la espalda entreabriendo sus labios. Sus lenguas jugaban con cariño y paciencia, Inglaterra debería estar tan confundido pero la cercanía, la extraña sensación de gozo no le dejaba procesar el momento.

—Alfred…—dijo a centímetros de la boca de su contrario al separarse respirando agitadamente, ahora era él quien estaba dispuesto a unir sus bocas nuevamente pero en eso…

Allí, mirando la imagen con algo de extrañeza estaba Alfred, o sea, ¿otro Alfred?, éste en sí era el normal, tenía aquella infantil mirada y su típico atuendo y en aquellos momentos, la cara más extraña, impresionada, celosa que podría tener en su vida.

En aquellos instantes el menor no pensó, sólo se abalanzó.

—¡Quita tus manos de Iggy ahora mismo! —estaba realmente cabreadísimo, necesitaba golpear a ese sujeto que estaba… ¡besando a Inglaterra!

El "sujeto" por así decirlo actuó rápido, antes de que aquel hiperactivo muchacho lo golpeara corrió a Inglaterra con delicadeza a un lugar seguro. Atrapó el puño del menor con su mano derecha y en un rápido movimiento lo llevo a su espalda tirándolo de a poco a la pared. Lo habían atrapado.

—Oh… que interesante… ¿estás celoso verdad? —le decía, sin rastro de burla en su rostro mientras Arthur seguía desconcertado mirando la escena, ¡había dos Alfred!

El menor se retorció ante lo que había dicho avergonzándose un poco. Ese maldito tipo se las iba a pagar.

Arthur iba a detener a aquellos América's pero su teléfono móvil suena, lo contesta ante la tención del momento viendo como el más joven de los Alfred le mandaba una que otra maldición al mayor. La boquita que se gastaba a veces. Su jefe le pidió que viniera enseguida a una diligencia importante. Arthur miró a los dos muchachos mientras pensaba que hacer, se mordió los labios y termino aceptando ir al lugar citado. Había dejado aquella extraña situación al marcharse de la casa.

—Inglaterra se fue… —decía mirando la puerta por donde éste había salido.

—¡Sí!, y es todo por tu culpa hijo de puta

—Oye…

—Mal nacido ¡depravado! ¡Acosador! ¡Tú…! ¡Malvado besador de ingleses!

—Oye…—intentaba nuevamente el mayor de los Alfred's.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te das cuenta que te estás insultando a ti mismo?

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Look at me…

El menor sentía como liberaban su brazo y pudo ver a aquel sujeto, lo miró de arriba para abajo, tenía una ropa poco convencional, extraña…, pero era…era como él, sólo que algo más ¿grande? ¿maduro? ¿en verdad era él?

—¿Tú eres yo?

—Sí…, soy tú…—dijo acomodándose un poco la ropa para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones del británico.

—¿Vie-Vienes de algo así como el futuro y todo eso?

—Algo como eso…

Ahora el menor estaba impresionado, estaba agitado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡Él había inventado una maquina del tiempo! ¡Era fabuloso! ¡Era magnifico! Era tan…tan él!

—¿Y a qué vienes? ¿Vienes a advertir al mundo de un terrible mal? ¿Vienes a salvarnos a todos de una epidemia? ¡Dime a qué! —decía aún emocionado.

El mayor de aquellos dos suspiró un poco, "pensar que así era antes", decía dentro suyo. Aunque no había cambiado en demasía, seguía siendo algo arrogante e infantil, pero las vivencia, el verdadero amor, el dolor, la tristeza, la felicidad lo cambiaron un poco en el transcurso de su por así decirlo "vida"

—Vengo a…desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Inglaterra… tú… también vienes a eso ¿no?

El menor se vio descubierto por su yo del futuro, apartó la cara y dijo lo primero que se le viniera a la mente. —Claro que no… ese tonto y gruñón inglés... que nunca viene de buena gana al mío ¡claro que no venia a saludarlo!

—¿Aquel estúpido inglés, no? —sonrió suavemente el Alfred del futuro. —Pues aquel estúpido fue, es y será siempre lo que más vas a querer en tu vida, incluso ahora, en este año ¿lo sabes verdad?

El menor no pudo evitar echarse para atrás y resaltar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso era algo que nadie sabía… sólo él. —Pero él y yo…

—No te atreverás a decirlo…, idiota, tonta y estúpidamente no tienes el coraje para decírselo

—¡Oye! —gritó ofendido.

—¿Miento?

El menor se agachó en si mismo ocultando su vergüenza. Aquella persona tenía toda la razón. Sí, quizá fuera él mismo…, pero le fastidiaba ser tan predecible con alguien, le molestaba ser tan predecible con respecto a lo que sentía por el mayor.

—Pero él y tú sí estarán juntos…un día como cualquiera, dentro de aproximadamente…—se detuvo mirando con lentitud su reloj—…10 años ya no podrás esperar un minuto más a estar junto a él…

Alfred abrió los ojos con sorpresa por las palabras que salían de la boca del mayor.

—Pero aquel día, aunque fuera simplemente "uno cualquiera" lo recordaras por siempre, sin falta. Iba a ser el día de su aniversario por muchos años más… ¿sabes por qué? ¿Adivina?, Inglaterra también te amaba…

Me… ¿me amaba?, decía en su mente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro…entonces Inglaterra ¿si lo amaba?. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

—Serás tan feliz, no cabrás en ti durante aquellas semanas. Rebosas de toda la felicidad del mundo y quieres que así sea durante mucho tiempo. Alrededor de 8 meses decides pedirle matrimonio.

El menor abría los ojos totalmente fascinado. —¿Él acepta? ¿Nos casamos? ¿Cuándo? ¡Cuéntame!

—El día en sí no importa…—sonreía sutilmente—Lo que importa es que estarás parado allí junto a él, dispuesto a decirle a todo el mundo que estarán juntos por siempre, le dirás a todos que lo amas y él te dará el **sí**… el "**sí** te amo" el " **sí** quiero estar contigo"…

—¿Y Francis?

—¿Francis qué? —respondía el USA mayor desentendido.

—¿Él intenta algo para robármelo? ¡Siempre le ha tenido ganas! ¡Lo sé!

El americano rió sutilmente ante aquello acomodándose un poco el pelo hacia atrás. —Francis no intentara nada, es más, se alegra por nuestra boda y nos desea lo mejor. E incluso, después de un tiempo se enamora de alguien que lo encanta, y jamás… jamás volvió a ser infiel.

—¡Eso suena tan imposible! ¡Casi cuento!

—Aajajaj, lo mismo pensé los primeros años…—sonrió al recordarlo.

—¿Y qué pasa después? ¿Hijos? ¿Sexo? ¡Necesito saber más! —exigía América infantilmente emocionado.

—El sexo ocurre antes del matrimonio…

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

—Porque no es algo en si tan importante… luego sabrás porque…

El estadounidense miró confundido, hacer el amor si era importante a no ser que…—¿Quedo impotente?

—¿He? —el americano casi se atraganta por la pregunta —Claro que no…

—¿Entonces por qué hacer el amor no será tan importante?

El americano suspiró suavemente mirando fijamente al menor, el menor aún no entendía.

—Habrá cosas que serán más importantes que un momento de pasión con él…

El menor preguntó y preguntó y siguió preguntando. El mayor una y otra vez veía su reloj, no podía hacérsele tan tarde.

El Alfred del presente preguntó que seguía más adelantes. El mayor relataba cargando cada una de sus palabras con el cariño más grande que pudiera expresar, cada vivencia, cada suspiro. Todo en cuanto a Inglaterra era sumamente especial para él. Era atesorado...

—Y bien, disculpa por besar a "tu" Arthur…

Un sonido de "mmm" salió de los labios del muchacho picadamente, en sí el tema ya le había dejado de importar tanto. —¿Por qué simplemente no besas al tuyo? O es que el mío es más sexy, joven e irresistible…

—Arthur siempre será sexy e irresistible, no importa los años que pasen sin embargo…yo ya no puedo porque…

El menor ladeó la cabeza y casi obligó entre una que otra insistencia que le relatara lo que seguía.

—Porque Inglaterra comenzará a enfermar… por la estupidez del hombre él comenzara a enfermar…—una mueca de dolor se formó en sus rostro—Odie a los humanos en aquel momento, a todos… incluso a los que me conformaban, Everybody…

Aquel Alfred mayor hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos.

—Yo, y también al mismo tiempo tú trataras de ayudarlo a toda costa…diciéndole cosas como "siempre estaré aquí" y adivina, no mentías. Siempre estuviste allí, no podía apartar la vista de él…

Su voz sonaba tan triste, tan rota. Un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda del menor al escuchar aquella palabras.

—Porque le amabas…, ¡pero él seguía empeorando!…hicieras lo que hicieras…sólo podías estar a su lado como lo habías estado durante tanto tiempo…

"No", pensó dentro su mente el menor. Arthur… Arthur iba ha…

—Y luego, unas cuantas décadas después de eso… Inglaterra inevitablemente morirá.

Alfred sonrió suavemente al menor, éste le miraba perplejo. No podía creer que eso pasaría.

—¿Por…Por qué demonios estás sonriendo? Si él va..a …morir…—decía sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

—Porque fui demasiado feliz…—susurró entre lágrimas. —Todos los años que pase con él…fueron los más felices de mi vida ¿de qué podría arrepentirme?

El menor hizo un leve silencio no pudiendo procesar lo que le esperaba.

—Es-Eso es mentira ¡eso no va a pasar! ¡Yo soy su héroe, no dejaré que le pase algo como eso! ¡Lo evitaré a toda costa! ¡Ya lo verás!—gritaba tratando de demostrar convicción en su mirada mientras por sus mejillas rondaban unas pequeñas gotas saladas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_—No llores… Alfred…_

_—Yo… ¿Yo? No estoy llo-rando Inglaterra—decía apenas manteniendo una sonrisa —Soy tu héroe…¡los héroe no lloran! _

_—Yes…you are my hero…—le sonrió suavemente llevando sus manos hacia su rostro—Todo esté tiempo… has sido mi gran y amado héroe…_

_—Arthur…_

_—Thank you Alfred, thank you for loving me…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Suspiró al recordarlo. Casi pudo sentir las calidas manos de su amante en sus mejillas una vez más.

—Claro, nosotros somos su héroe… —sonrió levantándose.

Alfred miraba como éste iba emprendiendo rumbo fuera de la casa. —Lo siento, no puedo pasar más tiempo contigo, o sea…conmigo… después de todo vine a ver a Arthur ¿verdad?

Agitó un poco su mano llevándose dos dedos de su mano hasta la cabeza y luego soltándolos en una típica despedida suya.—Y recuerda, no importa que tan difícil sea, no importa que tanto te avergüence, deséale un feliz cumpleaños… tú…aún puedes hacerlo. Al igual que lo fui yo…sean muy felices—dijo sonriendo suavemente desapareciendo casi mágicamente.

Al final de cuentas, aquel Alfred al decir todo aquello sólo se descargo ya que el día comenzaría de nuevo y todo lo que vivió junto a su yo pasado y junto a Inglaterra desaparecería como un hecho que jamás existió. Sólo él podría recordarlo. Lo último que hizo aquel día fue ver sonreír a Inglaterra deseándole un feliz cumpleaños desde muy, muy lejos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Alfred estaba en aquella puerta, tocándola insistentemente. Remueve un poco la cabeza confundido. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Pero decidió no hacerle caso. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Arthur. Por eso está allí. Parado enfrente de su casa. Un leve "Déjà vu" recorrió su mente como si eso ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

La puerta después de unos segundos le fue abierta, Inglaterra no lo saludo pero le dejo entreabierta la puerta, la empujó y se dirigió a la cocina casi por inercia y lo vio allí, echando un extraño ingrediente a su comida.

Por una incomprensible razón se lleva uno de sus dedos a la boca. Fue tan curioso, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. No se sentía del todo espontáneo.

No sabía muy bien porque pero estaba nervioso, estaba allí, al lado de Inglaterra mientras no sabía como dejar escapar aquellas palabras casi como si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería mejor decírselas, tener el valor de hacerlo. Y así lo hizo, casi en un tartamudeó al principio.

—¿Y a qué vienes Alfred?

El menor aún continuaba soltando palabras sueltas hasta levantar la cabeza.

—¡Ha-Happy birthday England! ¡Happy birthday to you!

**"Desde ahora, más adelante, por siempre…te deseo el mejor cumpleaños de todos Inglaterra"**

* * *

><p>Y así termino, nadie puede decir qué pasará en el futuro pero yo me he tomado la libertad de poner esta historia. Espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Me pregunto si nosotros, los humanos terminaremos acabando con este mundo D:<p>

Fue básicamente escribir como fue el transcurso de su vida juntos y que a pesar de que después de un tiempo ya no puedan hacerlo, Alfred aún recordaría a Inglaterra, aún lo amaría. Por eso lo va a visitar al pasado, siendo la única manera que tiene de verlo aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Bien, sin nada más que decir, ¡adiós y se cuidan! ¿Si escribiera cosas más comunes me querrían más? D:

PD: Su comentario es importante para esta autora, sea bueno o malo... de preferencia bueno.


End file.
